


Some Serious Fixing

by zynzinnati



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zynzinnati/pseuds/zynzinnati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Genre Fic Meme; Luka/Don</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Serious Fixing

  
**Angst**

Don is a logical man. And by logical it means measured. It means safe. But whatever he's feeling right now, it is not by all means safe. There is danger in his heart and he knows it so he tries his best not to look at her.

  
 ****

 

 **AU; genderswitch**

"Finders keepers," Luke smirks at the petite lab apprentice with curly blond hair that matches her eyes, all round and defiant and most of all cheated. From this angle he looks like a little boy; not that it matters. It is her soon to cry face that Luke will pay good money to see. Or in this case, steal.

 ****

 

 

 **Crack/Humor; (spoilers episode 27)**

His senses go haywire. He doesn't know where to concentrate: his own hands rubbing Luka's body or the fact that  _he_ is trapped inside Luka's body. "For the love of all galaxies!" He winces at the sound of his own voice. "Stop squirming!" Hakase thinks that if he's swapped with Ahim it will be ten times less painful and the bath times more bearable.

 ****

 

 **Future fic**

Don is good with animals especially if they have the same temperament. He is best with puppies because puppies are fluffy (and easy to please) but gods help him because he thinks he spawned monkeys (he will never say this out loud). He sighs as his eldest daughter, a tiny sunshine of 5 (with his features) shouts outside his craft station. "Lukaaaaa!" (She refuses to be called mom, still.) "I think Tiffany swallowed a coin! Again!"

Things will be easier if he has any semblance of help when it comes to disciplining the children and all but when Luka responds with "Well, how much?" Don finds himself running (again) to his youngest, a 3 year old pixie (with Luka's features) who may have swallowed something shiny. Again.

 ****

 

 **First Time**

The first time Luka asked Don to accompany her shopping, Don had sore arms and blistered feet. His situation never changed.

 ****

 

 

 **Fluff**

Don always gives Luka an extra cream puff whenever he makes dinner. He denied all accusations when Marvelous found out.

 ****

 

 

 **Dark fic**

They make him look.  _The body is made of 70 percent water._ And soon the blood will pool around her body, the stench will soak the room, and the ground stained. He doesn't have a choice; he slips a hand inside the wound because doctors are curious beings after all.

 ****

 

 

 **Hurt/Comfort**

She slides a finger on the tip of his nose, flicks it and says something awesome and cryptic and a cross between a praise and an insult and somehow everything seems to be okay.

 ****

 

 

 

 **Smut; (ok not smut but you know skdfha can't write smut I write badporn.jpg)**

The sound of buttons scattering on the hard floor of the Galleon seems like a mile away but Hakase knows that those were his and the hands that are kneading his chest are Luka's. "Come on Hakase," she whispers in his ear, "You'll be fined if you don't." Hakase complies.

 ****

 

 **UST**

Luka may look like she doesn't care. But she does. A lot. She specially cared about the adeptness of Hakase's fingers. And its other uses.


End file.
